


First Time

by Lemon_drop151



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: The first time....





	First Time

Shaun was surprised when Zach showed up at the house after the way the man had dismissed their first kiss, as if never happened, like he wanted to forget.  
   
They stumbled through the door, up the stairs, clinging to one another with lips and hands, Zach ripping their clothes off, until they tumbled onto the bed. Zach lying down first, pulling Shaun on top of him, they rolled around on the bed, kissing and petting until Shaun trailed kisses down Zach's neck, across his chest, lingering at his bellybutton, earning the most beautiful gasp he'd ever heard in the process. He continued, taking his time kissing, licking, and sucking his way down Zach's body, smiling at how Zach writhed at the contact of Shaun's body sliding over his erection. The feel of skin on skin contact was intoxicating.  
   
After a few moments of pleasurable teasing, Shaun grasped Zach's erection in his hand and slid his tongue along the tip. Zach's hips rose from the bed briefly and Shaun continued to treat Zach's dick as if it were his favorite flavored lollipop. Shaun kissed his way back up Zach’s chest to his lips. They rolled across the length of the bed for a few minutes kissing and rubbing against each other’s body.  
   
Shaun reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Zach looked at him quizzically. “Do you wanna…?” Shaun trailed off glancing down meaningfully. He wasn’t sure how to say he wanted to fuck Zach’s brains out, he didn’t want to scare him away that’s for sure.  
   
“Yeah…yeah, will you…I mean…do you have a…condom and stuff?” Zach sputtered out, nodding frantically.  
   
“Yeah, of course…I’ll be right back.” Shaun crawled off the bed, and walked into the bathroom to get a condom that was stashed in his shower bag. He walked back out into the bedroom and lost his breath at the sight that greeted him.  
   
Zach was splayed out on his back, eyes closed, legs wide open, stroking his cock slowly with one hand; touching his asshole with the other. The older man’s fingers clenched around the packet in his hand at the erotic sight; he let out a soft moan as his cock twitched.  
   
Zach’s eyes popped open at the sound; his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught and excitement at what was to come.  
   
Shaun walked over to the bed and set the condom on the side table within easy reach. He spied the bottle of lube that he’d placed in the bedside drawer on his first night in Laguna lying on the bed next to Zach.  
   
Shaun grabbed the lube off the bed and laid down beside Zach. Coating his fingers with the slick substance, he reached between Zach's spread legs. Shaun hesitated for a moment, not wanting to freak Zach out. Zach made him feel nine kinds of nervous, feelings he hadn’t experienced in years.  
   
Seeing Shaun freeze, Zach decided to take some initiative. He grabbed Shaun’s hand and moved the wet finger’s against his hole. He moaned when the cool fingers made contact with his hot opening. Shaun finding his courage, massaged the liquid around the younger man’s asshole, applying slight pressure to the ring of muscle.  
   
When Zach tensed, Shaun soothingly stroked his upper thigh, coaxing him to relax with one hand, and slowly inserted one finger past the other man's sphincter. Zach's hole was clenched tightly around his finger, and Shaun's mouth was nearly watering in anticipation of plunging his cock in there.    
Once he had one finger sliding in and out easily. He slowly pressed a second digit in with the first. The resistance quickly melted away when Shaun pressed against Zach’s prostate, tapping the nub of nerve endings, sending waves of pleasure through Zach’s body. He began scissoring his finger’s, stretching the loosened hole further for a bigger intrusion.  
   
"Does that feel good?" Shaun queried, pressing the Zach's prostate again and again. The younger man groaned in response and thrashed beside him. Deciding that Zach was sufficiently prepared and that his own cock was in need of some attention, Shaun withdrew his fingers, watching in delight as Zach’s greedy little hole seemed determined to cling to them.  
   
“Just…be careful…ok.” Zach sounded excited and scared, even to himself.

Shaun nodded in agreement as he ran his fingertips over his lover's skin. Zach shivered at the touch. Shaun kissed him briefly on his lips, whispering reassurances.  
Zach shifted until Shaun was sitting between his legs, and he trembled and moaned at the rush of desire that swept through him at the dizzying prospect of having sex with Shaun. Shaun picked up the condom and slipped it over his prick easily. He slicked his erection with lube and tossed the bottle to the side.  
   
Shaun kneeled between Zach’s open thighs; he guided the tip of his cock into position, and then he flexed his hips forward, thrusting slowly into his Zach's body.  
   
Zach tensed around Shaun’s dick at the invasion. The muscles in his ass not used to this type of activity. Tears were welling up in his eyes from the sting.  
   
"Are you okay?" Shaun sounded worried. Was he okay? Zach’s eyeballs were falling out and his backside was squirming uncontrollably, trying to ease the slow burn.

Shaun started to pull out.

"Stop! Don't you dare!” the Zach almost shouted, “I'll be okay in a second, just don't move!”  
   
The burn was fading to a dull ache and Zach was left with a feeling of fullness like he’d never felt before.  
   
Zach tugged him down for a passionate kiss. Shaun indulged him for several seconds before he levered himself up on his arms and resumed his unhurried, almost teasing, thrusting. Zach was hot and slick and tight, and Shaun was in heaven.

Zach's hips twisted and lifted, drawing Shaun further into his body. He whimpered on each stroke, as Shaun hit his sweet spot again and again. Reaching between them, Zach grasped his own cock and began rubbing himself while Shaun's leisurely thrusts relaxed his hole further. 

Zach’s breath was coming shorter and shorter, until finally, with a quick inhalation, he was climaxing. Streams of hot liquid coated his hand and both of their stomachs.  
   
Shaun felt Zach's orgasm with the contractions of his abdomen and the wet spurts of his dick, but mostly in the clenching ripple of muscles that were now clasping his own cock in an almost painfully tight grip. "Fu-uuck," he groaned, pounding harder and faster between Zach's legs. His own release was upon him suddenly, and he buried his face in his lover's neck while ejaculating into the condom inside Zach’s body. 

Spent, Shaun lay sprawled across Zach, catching his breath. Trembling hands sifted through his hair, and Zach sighed in lazy satisfaction beneath him. "Mmmmm," Shaun murmured, turning his head to catch Zach's lips in a languid kiss.  
   
Pulling back from the kiss Shaun looked down at Zach.  
   
“I’m gonna pull out now ok.” Zach looked up at Shaun, a blush spreading across his cheeks, like he just remembered there was a dick in his ass.  
   
Zach nodded. The younger pulled his legs apart to ease the way as Shaun held the base of the condom and pulled free.  
   
The older man tied the condom shut and tossed it in the trash can. They were both sweaty and cum covered.  
   
“Do you wanna take a shower?”  
   
Zach nodded hesitantly, still not speaking.  
   
“Ok, come on.” Shaun got off the bed and held his hand out for Zach.  
   
Zach looked at the out stretched hand, nervousness creeping in. After what felt like hours, Zach reached out and grasped the appendage.  
   
After a quick shower and some slow kisses under the heated spray, they were back in the bedroom. Zach wasn’t sure he should stay, if Shaun even wanted him to. The younger man looked over at Shaun watching him toss the dirty top sheet and climb in bed.  
   
Shaun turned over and looked at Zach and smiled softly at seeing him standing there awkwardly with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He silently lifted the sheets and nodded his head in the direction of the empty spot. Zach shoulders relaxed, not realizing they were so tense.  
   
The younger man moved to the opposite edge of the bed and haphazardly dropped his towel. He climbed in the bed and settled on his side. He felt Shaun slowly sliding up his back, but still keeping his distance, trying not to crowd Zach’s space. Shaun's hand rested on Zach’s hip and a second later Zach's came to settle on top.   
   
A squeeze in acknowledgement, and they were drifting off to sleep.


End file.
